¡ADIOS!
by alexuchihacullen019
Summary: que pasaria si Sukura esta casada son Sai pero se enamora de otro y tiene que elegir entre sus hijos o el
1. Chapter 1

_**bueno aki les dejo una historia que hice jajaja**_

**_espero que les guste_**

* * *

_**ADIOS!**_

El timbre sonó. Ino corrió a abrir la puerta. Quedo admirada al ver un ramo tan bonito.

-Mama!-grito-,te llegaron flores-cerro la perta

La madre llego corriendo desde la cocina y tomo el ramo. Traía un sobre al papel; la madre saco apresuradamente la tarjeta que estaba dentro; leyó.

El teléfono sonó; la madre lo dejo todo y fue a contestar.

Ino quiso leer la tarjeta. Pero estaba escrita en lengua extranjera, ¿era japonés?

Echo una mirad a la firma: Sasuke. Recordó una voz extranjera que últimamente llamaba, buscaba a Sakura, su madre. Despacio puso la tarjeta en el sobre; con disimulo se acerco al teléfono, sin quitarle el ojo a su madre.

Frunció el ceño.

Sakura parecía nerviosa, cortada; pero mucho mas bonita de pronto.

Ino olvido que quería entender la lengua extranjera que hablaba su madre Sakura y se quedo así: mirando.

-es bello este ramo, ¿no crees, Ino?

-si

-con este calor es mejor ponerlo de inmediato en agua-salió de la cocina-¿quieres ayudarme con el florero?

Ino no se movió

Sakura la miro. También se quedo quieta: así, abrazando el ramo.

Y durante un rato las dos parecieron mirándose.

Ino salió entonces distraída hacia la cocina.

Sakura (distraída también) agarro un jarrón, lleno de agua.

Y entre las dos arreglaron las flores, lentamente, sin decir nada, sin levantar siquiera los ojos del jarrón.

Las dos salieron a hacer compras, Sakura y Ino y al regreso Sakura dijo:

-¿Por qué no vamos a caminar a la playa?

Atravesaron la calle, se quitaron los zapatos y entraron a la arena. Y caminaron por la orilla del mar.

Ino volteaba todo el tiempo hacia atrás mirando el camino que su pie macaba en la arena.

Sakura solo miraba el mar.

La tarde caía. Casi nadie quedaba en la playa.

-¿descansamos un poco?

Se sentaron. En seguida esta Ino comenzó a hacer una castillo de arena.

-Ino, me voy a separar de tu papa, ya no es posible que vivamos juntos

Ino dejo el castillo y miro asustada a su mama

-este ultimo año todo se daño entre tu papa y yo. Se que el siempre le apasiono la música, así lo conocí, pero desde Naruto nació, el solo vive en su piano, no hace sino tocar, estudiar, componer, ensayar, me dejo demasiado sola-tomo la mano de Ino

Pero la mano de Ino huyo

-¿Cómo sola? ¿y yo? ¿y Naruto?, Siempre estamos juntos, ¿no es cierto?, los tres. Y cuando papa esta en orquestas, también esta en casa. ¿ves?, los cuatro. ¿Por qué sola?

- es que….. no se como explicártelo, pero…ay.. Ino, estoy tan confusa!-apreto la boca y se quedo mirando al mar

Ino esperaba.

Esperaba.

De repente Sakura se arrodillo, tomo las dos manos de Ino

-me enamore de otro hombre, siento por el algo que nunca, nunca sentido antes, cuando conocí a tu papa, cada día me gustaba mas, me fui acostumbrado, haciéndome su amiga, queriéndolo. Con calma construimos un amor agradable y fui feliz durante varios años. Incluso cuando le reclamaba que a el le gustaba mas la música que yo misma, así era feliz…..

-papa te adora! Tu no puedes…

-….aun cuando el dinero escaseaba, éramos felices…

- el te quiere! El te quiere demasiado

-…. Pero este ultimo año siempre estamos discutiendo, peleamos a toda hora

_¿porque?

-no lo se, es decir, si lo se, lo se mas o menos esas cosas nunca se entiende bien, pero se que me siento sola… vacía..vacía de amor. Amor de esos…de un hombre. Y por supuesto eso no tiene nada que ver con el amor que siento por ti y por Naruto ni se diga.

-ni se diga, ¿Por qué?, ¿quieres mas a Naruto mas que a mi?

-No, no, Ino! Comprende, el es mas pequeño todavía y tu eres una jovencita. Por eso es un amor del mismo tamaño pero un poco diferente el que yo siento por ustedes dos. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con… ay, Ino, ¿Cómo te lo explico? ¿Cómo te explico la pasión que sentí por ese hombre desde la primera vez que lo vi?

-ay, me hace daño en la mano

-si el me dice, ven a encontrarte conmigo, aun sin querer, yo voy, si el dice que me quiere abrazar, aunque si creo que no debo, lo dejo, todo lo que hago durante el día, cuidar a ustedes, de la casa, de todo, lo hago como si estuviera dormida. Siempre je soñado con el, y la noche la paso despierta, pensando, pensando de el.

-ay no….

-el dice me gusta tu cabello suelto, yo digo que así es como a mi no me gusta y es solo que le lo diga para que yo me suelte cabello, el dice que a las cinco me llamo por teléfono, yo digo NO, no contesto y mucho de las cinco estoy al lado del teléfono, basta con acercarme a el para que me ponga a sudar, y cada vez que estoy lejos quiero estar cerca, ¡Ino!, perdí el control sobre mi misma, ¿Qué fue lo me sucedió?, el me dijo que regresara a su tierra y me fuera con el, enseguida le dije que no iré, sabiendo que si quería ir, sin poder, sin deber, basta con que el me lleve y yo me voy- puso las palmas de las manos de Ino hacia arriba y enterró en ellas su cara

Se quedaron así

-¿así es el amor?-termino por preguntar Ino

Sakura levanto un poco los hombros

Otra vez se quedaron quietas

-¿Cómo es… como se llama ese tipo?

-Sasuke

-que nombre tan extraño

-es japonés

-¿japonés? ¿y tu entiendes cuando el habla?

-conversamos en japonés

Ino miraba el castillo deshecho

La cabo de un rato suspiro

-¡y encima de todo, eso!, como hay tantos hombres que hay en alemania

continuara....

* * *

espero que les alla gustado


	2. Chapter 2: EN EL SOFA DE LA SALA

EN EL SOFA DE LA SALA

Sakura tiro la puerta del cuarto y corrio hacia la sala.

Ya es tarde, pero Ino estaba despierta. Escucho a sakura sollozando. Se levanto, miro a naruto en la cama de a un lado, dormia, corrio a la sala, sakura estaba echada en el sofa

-¿¡Que te paso?

Sakura, tapo su llanto con la almohada, su surpo se sacudia.

-¡Mama, que paso, que paso!

La sala esraba oscura. Sai abrio la puerta del cuarto y llego luz desde adentro. Ino se escurrio hasta el suelo y quedo medio escondida detras del sofa .Sai se acerco y hablo en voz de rabia, de pena, una voz que Ino nunca lo habia oido.

-¿Porque lloras? el que tiene que llorar soy yo y no tu, yo no soy el que esta abandonando su familia eres tu, yo no soy el que esta dejando a mis hijos por ahi ¡eres tu!

Sakura se quito la almohada de la cara, su voz salio mitad sollozo y mitad palabra

-Tu no quieres entender, yo no estoy dejando a Ino o a Naruto, un dia regresare por ellos

-Tu te vas a ir a otra parte con ese estupido...

-¡Te juro que regreso!

-Pero ese estupido, no quiere a los niños, solo los quieres tu...

-Yo se que termino por convencerlo...

-Y si un dia lo convences esntonces vienes por ellos, ¿no es cierto? ¡que belleza!

-¿Y que puedo hacer? el no quiere que me lleve a los niños por ahora

-¡El no quiere! entonces es el quien manda ahora, el es un Dios que bajo del olimpo (Alex:por supuesto XD) y es quien dice lo que quiere y lo que no

Ino fruncio el seño ¿es un Dios que bajo de donde?

-Pues yo tampoco quiero, ¿sabes? yo no quiero lo que tu quieres, o te quedas o te llevas a los niños ahora

-Pero yo no...

-Si no te llevas ahora no te dejo llevar nunca. Abandono de hogar, de la famila, de todo, la ley esta de mi lado, entonces escoge: o el o los niños

Ino se fue pensativa de la sala cuando Sai se fue enojado a su cuarto

A la mañana siguiente

Ino se bajo del autobus, compro un helado de chocolate y lo fue comiendo por la calle, se detuvo frente al bar de la esquina, ¿ese no era el padre, sentado alla en el fondo? miro bien , si, era el, entro

-Hola papa

sai levanto la cara de la copany miro a ino como si tuviera que recordar quien era

-Hijita¿que haces aqui haciendo por aqui?

-Yo nada ¿y tu?

-Yo nada

El helado salpico el pantalon de Sai.

Sai miro con tristeza a la salpicadura

-Sientate-pero luego se arrepintio-quiero decir, no te sientes, no es un lugar para niños

Pero Ino ya se habia sentado, el mesero del bar ya habia traido otra copa, llena para Sai.

Sai bebio mientras ino terminaba su helado, se comia el cono, se lamia cada dedo, se limpiaba la falda y suspiro

-Tu mama ya no me quiere- dijo finalmente Sai con tristeza

Ino miro la mesa, llena de copas vacias ¿su padre se habia tomado todo eso?

-¡Yo la amo tanto! y ahora que me va a dejar creo que la amo mas todavia

Ino miro a Sai, le parecia que tenia los ojos llorosos

-Dudo que ese gringo la ame tanto como yo, ni la mitad, apuesto, ni la mitad-Sai se quedo mirando a Ino

-¿Porque me mira asi papa? parece como si nunca me ubieras visto

-¡Como te pareces a ella! en todo, la boca, la manera de mirar y ahora que te veo tu nariz tambien es igualita, hasta tienes pecas en la punta, que gracioso, hasta ahora me doy cuenta

-Le voy a decir a mama que no se valla, le voy a decir tan fuerte que ella no se va ir, vas a ver

Sai cerro los ojos

-Quisiera que ya el muno hubiese pasado y que la hubiese olvidado

-Le voy a decir que no se valla. Deja eso a mi papa-insistio Ino testaruda

-Me gustaria que tu y Naruto ya fuesen grandes ¿que voy a ser con ustedes? ¡dime, dime! yo no soy habil con los niños

-Yo le voy a pedir

-¿Yo que hago con ustedes dos Ino?

-Dejame eso a mi papa. Te prometo que no dejo que mi papa nos diga adios

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo. Y ahora deja de beber ¿esta bien?

-Esta bien

continuara...


End file.
